


Dear Daphne

by saymynamjoon



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Drabble, Hurt!Craig, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Dialogue, Songfic, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saymynamjoon/pseuds/saymynamjoon
Summary: Craig is in a toxic relationship with Tyler. Brian just wants to help him out of it.(( Based on the song "Dear Daphne" by Clara Chung. ))





	Dear Daphne

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the song, I recommend listening to it while you read the fic or before:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SQQpnzQKCHM

**Bruises.**

 

So many bruises.

 

All different sizes and shades, some worse than others.

 

On the neck, the legs, arms, stomach. Everywhere.

 

I can tell just how painful they are.

 

I wish  **He** didn’t have to put up with it. But he does.

 

**Craig trusts me** . He comes to my house everyday, we hang out for awhile. Talk about our feelings, our fears, everything.

 

I ask him about the bruises. He looks away in shame, he doesn’t respond.

 

I sigh, **Tyler.**

 

It’s always Tyler. That clown. He’s a coward. I hate him. I wish he would just vanish.

 

I wish Craig would just leave him.

 

But he doesn’t.

 

He  **won’t** .

 

I tell him to leave him. I try to convince Craig that he doesn’t care about him, that he’s a  **sick** person, he only wants to hurt him.

 

Craig doesn’t listen. He says that Tyler couldn’t function without him, he insists that he’s making Craig a better person. He’s not scared anymore. 

 

I don’t believe him.

 

_ ”Stay with me, just one night?” _

 

He refuses. He says that  **Tyler** is waiting for him at  **_home._ **

  
  


When Craig comes over, he always has a drink in his hand. 

 

He drinks a lot.

 

Liquid Courage, he calls it.

 

It’s too much courage.

 

He drinks so he isn’t scared. He doesn’t realize that Tyler does the same thing. 

 

He drinks so he has the  **courage** to tell Tyler that their relationship isn’t healthy. 

 

Tyler drinks so he has the  **courage** to hit Craig without feeling guilty.

 

I can’t stand to see Craig like this anymore.

 

But he still won’t listen.

 

_ “Stay with me”  _ I plead.

 

He shakes his head, No.

  
  


I was there once.

 

Abused, hurt,  **Broken.**

 

I didn’t think I could love again.

 

I didn’t want to.

 

The fear that someone would hurt me as much as  **Brock** did.

 

I was a  **Dead Soul.**

 

Then I met  **Craig.**

 

And those feelings changed.

 

But he’s in  **Love.**

 

If that’s what you call it.

 

The bruises  **multiply** and he still refuses to leave Tyler.

 

_ “At least stay just one night?” _

 

He still refuses.

  
  


One day, Craig comes to my place.

 

A  **bag** in his left hand.

 

A  **drink** in his right.

 

A new  **bruise** , right beside his left eye.

 

**He** cries into my shoulder.

 

I tell him this  **isn’t** okay.

 

He says Tyler  **Cried.**

 

He says he felt horrible.

 

I still don’t believe him.

 

He tells me that he’s tired.

 

That he’s scared.

 

That he doesn’t want to go home.

 

That he can’t even call it  **home** anymore.

 

_ “Please. Will you stay tonight?” _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

**_“Okay.”_ **

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this. I love this song so much and I just randomly decided to write this while I was puppy sitting my aunt's chihuahua lmao.


End file.
